


The Quick Dissolve of Her Kink-Resolve

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Food Kink, Hint of - Freeform, Humor, Jam, Kink, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, freaking jam hands, jam hands, silky kimono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try and resist the power of Ten seductively eating jam. </p><p>Sequel to the kinky little Just a Kiss ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quick Dissolve of Her Kink-Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Touch of "fem" stuff, jam!kink? Lol. Also, about all of the Ten/Donna fics that I'll be putting up are older bits from when Ten and Donna were on air together. *sniffle* Glad to finally be getting around to archiving it here.

Donna: No. Absolutely not. *eyes widen*

Doctor: But—

Donna: But it’s sticky. I’m not a piece of toast, damn it!

Doctor: *pouts* But I put on that lip gloss for you…

Donna: That’s different!

Doctor: *continues to pout* … it’s sticky too!

Donna: Not that kind of sticky.

 

Donna had a feeling that she would have won if he hadn’t been in the silken blue and green kimono she’d gotten him for Christmas, ornate floral pattern framing the pale slim legs he shifted out through the front slit.

He leaned back enticingly against the kitchen counter, hips jutting outwards as his fingers slowly dipped into the jar of apricot jam he held. He stirred them round and round and brought them up to his mouth.

At least she’d gotten him to wear the damn lip gloss again.


End file.
